Destino
by titaniaerza
Summary: En el mundo humano viven magos ocultos bajo identidades humanas. Cuando el sistema de Fiore descubra la gran inmigración y decida traer de vuelta a esos magos, muchos correrán el peligro de morir por viejas condenas que les hicieron huir de su mundo. Unas leyes injustas hará que Erza, Jellal y muchos otros corran el peligro de morir por minucias...
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Desde hacia algún tiempo, ella necesitaba sentirse libre. Su sello se había debilitado con el paso de los años y aunque aproximadamente el 70% de su magia seguía bloqueada, podía volver a su forma de maga. Y lo necesitaba. Necesitaba recuperar su verdadera identidad.

Miro a un charco del suelo. Su larga melena rojo escarlata brillaba como nunca. Ningún tinte del mundo humano podía igualar ese tono. Erza Scarlet sonrió tímidamente. Estaba cometiendo un verdadero suicidio si algún mago oculto la reconocía. Al fin y al cabo ella solo era una fugitiva.

Miles de marcas en su cuerpo estaban tapadas con vendas, incluida la marca de su gremio. No quería que nadie identificase quien podía ser por sus marcas.

Erza paseaba habitualmente en un monte alejado del núcleo urbano, pero aquel día todo fue diferente. Había un chico. Y ella conocía a aquel chico.

Era Isaac, uno de sus amigos en su forma humana.

Erza se escondió detrás de un arbusto y se limito a observar.

Isaac levantaba los brazos y saltaba. Una y otra vez sin conseguir nada más que acabar cayéndose. En uno de sus saltos consiguió elevarse un poco y mantenerse en el aire durante unos segundos.

Erza abrió los ojos.

"Un mago de aire"-pensó Erza sin terminar de creerse que su amigo fuera un mago.

-¿¡Por que!? ¿Por qué no puedo volar? ¿Por qué no puedo tener la misma magia de mis padres? ¿Es que nunca voy a poder usar mi magia?-Isaac se tiro al suelo, resignado por ser incapaz de usar su magia.

Erza salio de su escondite y fue donde Isaac volando a no mas de veinte centímetros del suelo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-dijo Erza mientras volaba delante de un Isaac que no salía de su asombro.

Y así es como Erza empezó a dar clase a Isaac sin pararse a pensar que al exponerse de esa manera podía poner en peligro su propia vida si alguien descubría quien era…


	2. Chapter 2

1

Abilia se vistió rápidamente al darse cuenta de que llegaba tarde. Había quedado con Isaac para entrenar. Llevaba un mes enseñando a Isaac la magia de aire bajo su identidad de Erza.

Isaac conocía a Abilia, la identidad humana de Erza. Abilia era una persona tímida pero divertida. Su cabello era negro. Estudiaba en la universidad y vivía una vida bastante tranquila y normal.

"Es tan diferente mi vida humana a la que tenia en Fiore… Ahora que me había acostumbrado a mi vida humana… va el sello y se debilita…"

Los pensamientos de Abilia se vieron interrumpidos al ver el reloj. Llegaba realmente tarde.

Erza salto enfrente de Isaac pidiendo mil perdones por la tardanza.

-Jaja, no te preocupes. Además, quería pedirte un favor. ¿Podrías venir a mi casa? Tranquila, no están mis padres, ya te dije que no diría tu identidad-pregunto Isaac.

-Isaac…me siento muy alagada pero yo no pretendo tener nada con nadie ahora mismo y…-Erza no sabia como salir de semejante aprieto.

-¡QUE NO ES ESO!-Isaac negó con la cabeza totalmente sonrojado y muerto de la vergüenza.

Entre risas y suspiros de alivio, fueron a la casa de Isaac.

Al ir al salón, Erza empalideció. Allí se encontraban Pablo, Marcos, Bruno y Rafael. Todos amigos de Abilia e Isaac.

-Por favor Erza, siéntate-le ofreció Isaac.

Erza se sentó tímidamente bajando la mirada. Trago saliva. Las manos la sudaban. Realmente tenía miedo.

-Erza, se que me pediste que no expusiera tu identidad pero… al igual que yo… mis amigos son magos nacidos en el mundo humano. Sus magias no se corresponden a las de sus padres. No saben usarlas. Necesitan tu ayuda-le pidio Isaac a Erza.

Erza levanto la mirada y fue apoyando la mano en la cabeza de los chicos.

-Magia de fuego…-dijo al tocar a Pablo-Magia de hielo…-el siguiente fue Bruno-Magia blanca…-Erza se asombro al tocar a Rafael

Pero al tocar a Marcos, aparto la mano como si le hubiese quemado.

-Tu no puedes ser mago…-dijo por lo bajo sin mirarle.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Por qué?-Marcos se levanto del sofá en el que estaba sentado con sus amigos.

-¡Porque no! ¡Jamás podrás controlar tu magia, así que es mejor que nunca la despiertes!-grito Erza enfadada

-Ponme a prueba-Marcos miro fijamente a Erza. Al mirar sus ojos reconoció algo familiar que le hizo sentirse mas seguro.

-Tu magia podría llegar a controlarte. Podrías morir-dijo Erza sin titubear-Es un entrenamiento muy duro y requiere mucho sacrificio y constancia.

-Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea-la seguridad de Marcos abrumaba a Erza. Marcos siempre había sido su debilidad.

Erza se quito su collar. Se trataba de un pequeño prisma de color negro. Abrió la mano de Marcos y lo coloco en ella.

-Si de verdad vas a entrenar tu magia, te doy esto. Se trata de una orgonita, una piedra mágica que ayuda a controlar los flujos de la magia negra, haciendo más difícil que la magia te controle y acabe apoderándose de ti. No te la quites mientras aun estés aprendiendo. La magia negra es terrible, muy pocos magos sabemos utilizarla correctamente-Erza miro fijamente a Marcos y vio una pizca de miedo en su mirada, pero a la vez tenia determinación. Sin dudarlo, Marcos se coloco la orgonita en el cuello.

-Y al resto deciros que mis entrenamientos no son fáciles. Si queréis ser mis discípulos y aprender magia conmigo, debéis saber que no vacilare un momento, Isaac os lo puede decir. Además, os enseñare a luchar con armas blancas. Espadas, hachas, arcos. En cualquier momento os pueden quitar la magia y debéis saber como defenderos. No podéis decir a vuestros padres ni a nadie mi nombre ni decirles como soy físicamente. Esas son mis reglas. Si las aceptáis, estaré encantada de enseñaros a usar vuestra magia.


	3. Chapter 3

2

Paso un mes desde que Erza comenzó a entrenar a sus amigos, sin ellos conocer su identidad humana ni quien era en Fiore.

Ellos eran otra generación de magos. Eran los llamados "magos de la Tierra", hijos de magos pero nacidos en la Tierra. Muchos magos llevaban de vez en cuando a sus hijos a Fiore, ya que esos magos eran inmigrantes legales que querían una vida mejor o simplemente una vida mas tranquila para sus hijos. Sin embargo, después de "aquello", se cerró cualquier union entre la Tierra y Fiore. Muchos magos quedaron totalmente aislados de Fiore.

"Aquello" fue un hecho que marco un antes y un después en la vida de todos los magos. Las leyes en Fiore cambiaron desde aquel entonces.

-Venga Rafael, dime los estratos sociales de Fiore-dijo Erza nada mas llegar al entrenamiento. Erza también les daba unas pequeñas lecciones teóricas del mundo mágico.

-En el estrato más bajo están los parias, es decir, los malditos, sea cual sea la maldición. Los parias no tienen derecho a afiliarse a ningún gremio de magos y podrán ser tratados como escudos en caso de que sea necesario. Después están los guerreros, magos de magia débil que básicamente consiste en cualquier tipo de ofensiva de ara blanca o defensiva. Se entrenan en academias y pueden llegar como máximo a Guardias Reales, este estrato son los guerreros mas poderosos. Los guerreros pueden servir a personas que les compren, salvo se trate de Guardias Reales, que están a servicio del Consejo y la Realeza. Darán su vida por las personas a las que intentan proteger. Después están los magos ordinarios, donde se encuentran la mayoría de los magos. Son magos que pueden aprender hasta tres tipos de magias y trabajan en gremios. Los siguientes son los magos nobles, que tienen suficiente potencial mágico para aprender más de tres tipos de magias. Los magos nobles pueden llegar a ser guardianes, el estrato más alto dentro de su rango. Y por ultimo dentro de la comunidad mágica, están los magos santos. Son seis y se consideran los magos más poderosos. Se elegirán durante un campeonato y se deben cumplir varias normas para ser mago santo: conocer al menos diez clases diferentes de magia y controlar una de las magias puras, es decir, magia negra o blanca-dijo Rafael sin apenas respirar.

-Muy bien, veo que has estudiado-dijo Erza sonriente.

-Los estratos sociales de Fiore son un poco… ¿Injustos? Osea, no se pueden traspasar de uno a otro-dijo Marcos

-Bueno…Siempre hay excepciones. Sin embargo, esas excepciones no están bien vistas- suspiro Erza sonriendo vagamente.

Marcos miro fijamente a Erza. Desde que estaba empezando a desarrollar su magia, notaba algo familiar en Erza que no conseguía descifrar.

El entrenamiento de aquel día transcurrió tranquilo. Mientras Erza realizaba una pequeña prueba de lucha con espada a Isaac, otra espada se interpuso entre ellos. La pelirroja se giro y observo al atacante.

-¿¡Jellal!?- Erza no salía de su asombro.

-No están mal tus discípulos. ¿Hace cuanto que no entrenabas a nadie?-dijo sonriente el peli azul que cubría unas marcas encima y debajo de su ojo.

-Cinco minutos de descanso chicos-dijo Erza soltando la espalda y alejando a Jellal del grupo-¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¿No te das cuenta de que esto es muy peligroso? ¡Podrían descubrirnos!

-Necesitaba verte-dijo Jellal mirando a Erza fijamente.

Ella se sonrojo y trago saliva apartando su vista.

-Hace años que no nos veíamos…y menos en esta forma…-los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Lo se…-Jellal agarro con suavidad su mentón y la beso dulcemente. Erza solo cerro los ojos. Apenas recordaba como sabían los besos de Jellal.

-Nos separaron para evitar que nos descubriesen… por seguridad… ¿Acaso vamos a echarlo todo a perder?-Erza anteponía la razón a sus sentimientos, pero lo cierto es que se moría de ganas de besar a Jellal una y otra vez.

-Después de que sepas porque he venido todo eso te dará igual. El Consejo Mágico esta en la Tierra. Quieren traer de vuelta a todos los magos que emigraron a la Tierra. Tienen una lista con todas las identidades humanas en las que han detectado semilla mágica. No tardaran en hacer algo para devolvernos a nuestra identidad…-explico Jellal seriamente

-Pero entonces…-Erza empalideció-Somos condenados a muerte Jellal. ¡Si descubren que seguimos vivos nos mataran! ¡Y esta vez no nos podremos librar como la anterior!

Erza se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Apenas podía hablar con claridad. Jellal intento calmarla.

-Tranquilízate Erza, por favor. Vamos a alejarnos unos días de nuestros nuevos discípulos, eso para empezar. Yo también he empezado a enseñar aun grupo de amigos míos, no saben quien soy, pero mejor así. La seguridad de nuestros discípulos es lo primero. Nacimos para proteger a los demás-Erza asintió con la cabeza-La magia que ya no esta afectada por el sello la usaremos para crear un sello. Nuestra imagen seguirá siendo la misma. Solo dejaremos visible la marca de nuestra academia, ¿de acuerdo? Usaremos nuestra magia para aguantar lo más posible las identidades humanas. Con la marca de guerreros se darán por satisfechos y no investigaran más. Tenemos la mayoría de nuestra magia bloqueada, no husmearan. No sospechan nada. Somos guerreros, no significamos nada para ellos.

Jellal volvió a besar suavemente a Erza en los labios y se despidieron. Erza no podía verle marchar, estuvo a punto de marchar detrás de él. Tenia miedo desde hacia mucho tiempo. Trago saliva y observo su mano izquierda, vendada para ocultar su mayor secreto, al igual que en el caso de Jellal…

Erza cancelo los entrenamientos avisos hasta nuevo aviso. No tardo mucho en cumplirse el aviso de Jellal. El Consejo lanzo un conjuro que devolvió a su forma a los magos, un fuerte hechizo que Erza y Jellal pudieron esquivar momentáneamente.

Un día después del efecto del hechizo, habían quedado en grupo. Abilia, siguiendo la nueva ley, se recogió el pelo dejando la marca de su academia, Sakura, a la vista. Se trataba de un par de flores de cerezo en la nuca.

Todo el grupo se sorprendió de que ella fuera una guerrera, y además de la academia mas prestigiosa de guerreros. No hacia falta criarse en Fiore para saber que ser un sakura era un verdadero privilegio.

O eso creían ellos…


	4. Chapter 4

3

Las primeras dos semanas pasaron muy ajetreadas. Ni la gente ni los magos se adaptaban a la nueva situación.

Abilia comenzó a tener serios problemas en la universidad. Los que conocían la ley de los estratos sociales de Fiore utilizaba eso en su contra.

-Hola bella flor. ¿Qué te parecía servirme para el resto de tu vida?-Abilia se giro y miro al chico. Se trataba de un chico bastante conocido en su universidad, Jesús. Un niño rico y consentido. Observo la marca de su cuello. Sabertooh, un gremio elitista donde los hubiera.

-Desde luego que no-Abilia intento marcharse pero Jesús la agarro del brazo y con fuerza la llevo donde él.

-Preguntaba por cortesía. Eres una guerrera, y si quiero comprarte, te compro, ¿me entiendes?-la mirada lasciva de Jesús se clavaba punzantemente en los ojos de Abilia.

-No puedes comprarla si ya tiene dueño-dijo Marcos que había visto la escena-Esa guerrera es mía. Suéltala.

-¿Perdona? ¿Desde cuando tienes una guerrera? Si ni siquiera perteneces a un gremio-Jesús no tenia intención de soltar a Abilia.

Marcos puso su mano en la cara de Jesús y comenzó a liberar su magia. Marcos empezó a sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo, agudizándose poco a poco sin poder hacer nada por liberarse. Entonces, soltó a Abilia.

Marcos ceso su ataque y Jesús salio corriendo aun bajo los efectos del hechizo, tambaleándose. Marcos cerro los ojos e intento controlarse. No estaba acostumbrado a usar magia él solo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Abilia apoyo su mano en su hombro, aunque lo que en realidad hacia era absorber un poco de esa magia que no estaba controlada para que Marcos se recuperase antes.

-Si… Tienes que tener mas cuidado-dijo Marcos mirándola fijamente-No quiero que te pase nada.

Abilia se sonrojo y trago saliva. Aunque llevaba años enamorada de Jellal, las cosas eran diferentes. Ellos habían estado años sin verse y ahora… Erza dudaba.

El Consejo Mágico no tardo en anunciar la creación de un tren que conectaría Fiore y la Tierra. Todos los magos debían volver a Fiore.

Se harían varios viajes en diferentes días y se informaría a cada mago en que viaje iría. Los primeros serian los guerreros y los magos nacidos en la Tierra junto con sus familias. El orden se realizaría al azar.

Isaac, Pablo, Marcos, Bruno y Rafael iban en el primer viaje con sus familias. Abilia también iba en el primer viaje, pero ella volvería sola. Sin embargo, sus amigos y sus familias la ofrecieron ir con ellos.

Ya en la estación, rodeados de magos, la madre de Isaac se atrevió a preguntar.

-Oye Abilia… ¿Viniste en la emigración masiva de los guerreros?-se trataba de un asunto delicado.

-Si…-dijo Abilia por lo bajo. La madre de Isaac se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Nadie te juzga por ello. En aquella época erais escudos, esclavos y juguetes sexuales de depravados sexuales que solo os compraban como juguetes. Pero es raro que vinieses sola, ¿no?-la madre de Isaac intentaba sacar información a la amiga de su hijo.

-En realidad no vine sola…-Abilia no pudo apenas acabar la frase.

-¡ABILIA!-un chico alto de cabellos negros se abalanzo sobre Abilia, levantándola por los aires al abrazarla-Te he echado tanto de menos.

-Os presento a Eduardo. Nos graduamos juntos en Sakura y vinimos juntos a la Tierra-Abilia presento a Eduardo, quien no era otro que Jellal intentando aparentar normalidad.

El viaje transcurrió sin incidentes. Isaac y los demás estaban nerviosos, sin embargo, Abilia no hablo en todo el viaje. Tal vez no debió confesar que Edu y ella se graduaron el mismo año. Si se ponían a echar cuentas podrían descubrir quienes eran, ya que cada promoción de Sakura solo se graduaban dos alumnos, un chico y una chica. Abilia estaba preocupada porque les descubrieran.

-Abi, hemos llegado-dijo Rafael moviendo la mano delante de ella.

Abilia sonrió y bajo con los demás.

-¿A dónde os dirigís?-pregunto Abilia sin saber exactamente donde se suponía que debían ir ella y Eduardo.

-Todos vamos al gremio Fairy Tail-contesto el padre de Marcos.

Abilia y Eduardo intentaron guardar una cara de normalidad, pero su sorpresa fue demasiado grande.

-Acompañadnos, anda-pidió Bruno. El resto intento animarles y al final cedieron.

Los edificios, los olores, la gente hacia recorrer la nostalgia en Abilia y Eduardo. Tanta era su emoción que por un momento, Abilia estuvo a punto de perder el control sobre el hechizo y descubrirse.

Cuando llegaron al gremio, fue Mirajane la que les abrió. Abilia y Eduardo casi lloran.

Allí estaban todos sus amigos, sus recuerdos, su vida. Y sin embargo, no podían saludar a nadie ni abrazarles, como hacían los padres de sus amigos.

-Bueno… nosotros nos vamos-dijo Abilia a punto de romper a llorar.

-¿A dónde vais a ir?-pregunto Isaac.

-No se, supongo que iremos a la academia Sakura, a ver si nos dejan un sitio para pasar unos días-dijo Abilia sin levantar la vista.

-Podéis quedaros si queréis-Abilia recordaba aquella voz con la que se había pegado tantas veces años atrás. Era Gray-Las leyes han cambiado, y aunque seáis guerreros, podéis estar en un gremio.

Abilia y Eduardo no pudieron contenerse más y asintieron dando las gracias mientras lloraban.

Vino más gente a lo largo del día al gremio, incluyendo amigos de Eduardo que se habían quedado visitando Magnolia, la ciudad del gremio. A final de la tarde, Makarov les enseñaba el gremio y sus diferentes departamentos extra, por ejemplo, las habitaciones para los que no tuvieran una casa. Todo estaba cambiado, menos el maestro. Los guerreros sentían ganas de abalanzarse donde él y abrazarlo.

La última visita fue al cementerio privado del gremio.

-Erza Scarlet…-leyó Marcos titubeando en una de las tumbas.

-Jellal Fernandes…-una amiga de Eduardo leyó la tumba de al lado tragando saliva.

-Mis niños…-dijo Makarov-Hace cinco años que fallecieron y los del gremio aun no lo asimilamos…

-No maquilles tus palabras-Natsu había seguido de cerca al maestro-Les asesinaron.

-Fue su castigo Natsu… eran criminales…-Makarov apenas podía decir esas palabras a las que estaba obligado por ley.

-¿¡Criminales!?-Natsu se estaba encendiendo-¡Nunca! ¡Su crimen no merecía ese castigo!

Makarov se tiro al suelo comenzando a llorar. Echaba demasiado de menos a Erza y Jellal. El gremio nunca volvió a tener la alegría desde la muerte de dos de sus miembros mas queridos.

Sin embargo, la tristeza no era el único sentimiento que había en ese cementerio. La rabia de Natsu….y el miedo de los discípulos de Erza y Jellal…


	5. Chapter 5

4

Nadie volvió a hablar hasta pasadas unas horas tras lo ocurrido en el cementerio. Los amigos de Abilia tenían miedo y no se atrevían a decir nada.

Cuando los magos se disiparon un poco, Isaac fue el primero en hablar.

-Bueno… ¿soy el único que cree que nos ha estado enseñando un fantasma?-dijo titubeando.

Marcos puso los ojos en blanco y llevo a sus amigos a un lugar apartado.

-Mirad… no se que demonios habrá pasado. Esto es muy raro… Según hemos visto Erza esta muerta…-Marcos trago saliva-Pero… un fantasma no puede enseñarnos magia, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso los fantasmas existen?

-Los fantasmas en Fiore existen-dijo un chico de cabellos negros-Hemos escuchado todo-el chico se refería a él y a sus amigos, dos chicos y una chica que estaban detrás de él.

Bruno frunció el ceño y no dudo en invocar una espada en señal amenazadora.

-Como os atreváis a decir algo…-Bruno dejo entrever sus intenciones acercando su espada al chico de cabello negro.

-Tranquilo. Yo soy Ángel y ellos son Sergio, Federico y Azucena. Y nosotros también estamos preocupados. Jellal es nuestro maestro-contesto Ángel. Bruno bajo la espada.

-¿Entonces son fantasmas?-pregunto Rafael temblando.

-Lo dudo-dijo Federico-Los fantasmas solo son visibles por los magos puros.

-¿Y como explicas eso de ahí? ¡Hay tumbas!-Pablo estaba muy exaltado.

-¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDA!-grito Abilia desde el centro del bar del gremio.

Los chicos fueron a ver que sucedía.

Abilia sujetaba a Lucy, malherida, con múltiples heridas. Parecía estar inconsciente. Al ver a sus amigos le cedió a Eduardo a Lucy y se abalanzo sobre Rafael.

-Por favor Rafael. Esta muy malherida. El Maestro no esta, Polyuska tampoco. Cura todo lo que puedas con tu magia, al menos que aguante unas horas más hasta que regresen. Por favor…-Abilia estaba muy preocupada. Rafael era el único mago blanco del gremio.

-Pero aun no he desarrollado bien mis poderes curativos…-Rafael titubeo.

-Rafael, yo se que puedes-Abilia puso sus manos en los hombros de sus amigos-Se que tienes el potencial y los conocimientos suficientes para poder curarla. Confió en ti.

Por algún motivo que desconocía, las palabras de Abilia le infundieron la confianza suficiente para poder dar uso de su magia curativa.

Se acerco a Lucy y consiguió sanar las heridas superficiales y algunas internas. Suficiente para esperar a la vuelta de Polyuska.

-Gracias Rafa. Sabia que podías-Abilia sonrió.

Cuando el Maestro y Polyuska regresaron terminaron de sanar a Lucy.

-¿Por qué la atacaron?-pregunto Eduardo.

-Por ser noble. No aceptan a los magos-contesto Natsu malhumorado.

-¡QUE NO VAIS A PASAR! ¡ANTES OS MATO! ¡LARGO!-la voz de una chica que sonaba terriblemente a Abilia sonaba desde la puerta del gremio.

-¿Es que no vamos a parar hoy de problemas?-Gray suspiro.

Cuando los magos del gremio abrieron la puerta, encontraron a Miriana impidiéndole el paso a cuatro nobles.

-Por favor, debemos hablar con el Maestro, es importante…-dijo una mujer con el cabello rizado y rojo.

-¡SOIS LO PEOR QUE EXISTE EN EL MUNDO! ¿¡NO TUVISTEIS SUFICIENTE CON ABANDONAR A VUESTROS HIJOS Y NO VENIR A CONOCERLOS EN VIDA!? ¿¡AHORA OS ATREVEIS A EXIGIR!?-Miriana no podía contener las lagrimas de sus ojos unidos a su rabia.

-Miriana…-susurro Abilia con lagrimas en los ojos. Eduardo le agarro con fuerza la mano. Miriana era una parte fundamental de la vida de Erza.

-Entrad en el gremio. Todos. Miriana, tu también-pidió el Maestro que acababa de llegar. Los magos obedecieron y entraron.

-¿Quiénes eran?-pregunto Abilia intentando contener las lagrimas.

-Los padres de Erza y Jellal-Abilia y Eduardo se quedaron paralizados. Nunca habían conocido a sus padres. Fueron abandonados en la puerta del gremio.

-Pero… ¿Quiénes eran Erza y Jellal? Contadnos sobre ellos por favor…-pidió Azucena.

Miriana se sentó en una mesa.

-Erza y Jellal fueron abandonados en la puerta del gremio de bebes. Eran unos parias, una extraña marca roja marcaba su maldición, Destino. Esta maldición consiste en que esas dos personas deben permanecer siempre juntas y que el destino de uno lo vivirá el otro también. O sea, si uno muere, el otro también. No es una maldición incompatible con la vida ni la magia ni mucho menos, pero eran parias. No tenían ningún derecho. Pero cuando el Maestro les encontró, estaban terriblemente enfermos, casi muertos. Era porque habían arrancado su semilla mágica. Esos dos bebes, podían desarrollar magia, pero les habían arrancado la semilla mágica. Polyuska creo una pequeña semilla mágica lo suficiente fuerte para mantenerles con magia, porque un mago sin magia es un mago muerto. Crecieron muy por debajo de sus capacidades mágicas. Sin embargo, el Maestro se dio cuenta de que estaban desarrollando su propia semilla mágica. Podían aprender magia, y su magia principal fue la de guerreros. El Maestro estuvo entrenándolos con un maestro pagado, y moviendo hilos, consiguió que ingresaran en la academia Sakura. Fueron los dos graduados de su promoción. Al volver de la academia destacaron y pasaron sin problemas las pruebas a Guardias Reales. Pero ahí no quedo la cosa. Empezaron a desarrollar más magia, hasta que llegaron a conocer las cuatro magias elementales, agua, fuego, aire y tierra. Y siguieron, hielo, trueno, telequinesia, hierro, etc. Se perdió la cuenta de las magias que consiguieron aprender. Se convirtieron en Guardianes, algo inaudito. ¿Unos parias, Guardianes? La sociedad empezaba a cambiar de opinión sobre los estratos sociales y eso no le gustaba al Consejo. Pero Erza y Jellal no querían quedarse ahí. Aprendieron magia pura, Erza magia negra y Jellal magia blanca. Las magias pura son muy difíciles de controlar si no son de nacimiento, y más si su magia principal es la de Guerrero. Muchos pensaron que fracasarían, y el resto pensaba que Erza moriría dominada por la magia negra y eso al Consejo le venia de perlas. Pero lo consiguieron, aprendieron las magias, y Erza se convirtió además en una maga negra formidable. Se presentaron a las pruebas para Magos Santos y las pasaron. Eran magos santos, unos parias. Cambiaron la sociedad. Cambiaron a los otros cuatro magos santos que ganaron la prueba con ellos. Los seis fueron los magos santos que mas hicieron por Fiore, se preocupaban por los menos afortunados, no solo protegían a la Realeza, no se corrompieron por el poder, ayudaron a muchos parias y guerreros a ganarse un puesto en la sociedad. Y daban su vida por proteger al pueblo. Su sentido de la justicia era enorme. Pero un día desobedecieron una orden real. Y eso es castigado con la muerte… Les ejecutaron tres días después de detenerles, delante de todo el mundo, quemándolos vivos, a los seis. Y allí estuvieron sus padres. Allí se descubrieron al gremio. Eran nobles y fueron ellos los que les arrancaron la semilla mágica al nacer. Erza y Jellal simplemente eran amados por todo el mundo… y murieron por algo injusto…-Miriana no pudo evitar llorar.

-¿Y… cual fue esa orden que desobedecieron?-pregunto Isaac

-Les ordenaron matar a todos los humanos y magos de la Tierra. El rey quería conquistarla-contesto Sho.

-¿¡Y por eso les mataron!?-pregunto Marcos con indignación.

Los magos asintieron. Aquello era horrible. Los chicos no conseguían entender cuan monstruoso podía ser el rey para ordenar la muerte por algo así.

El Maestro entro por la puerta.

-¿Qué querían?-pregunto Gray enfadado.

-Darme estas cajas. Justo ahora… que solo faltan unos días para el aniversario de la muerte de Erza y Jellal…-dijo el Maestro con lagrimas en los ojos-Son sus semillas mágicas…


End file.
